Make It a Double
by Tatiana3
Summary: COMPLETE In this story, Serena and Darien are normal everyday people. Serena is a bartender and Darien is one of her customers. She gives him a little advise on his love life. Will he follow it?
1. It's Friday Night Again

Hello! This is the first Sailor Moon fanfiction that I've ever posted. It is set in present times and as though Serena was never Sailor Moon and Darien was never Tuxedo Mask. I don't own any of the characters in this story. They are the property of the people who created Sailor Moon. I hope you like the story. 

Make it a Double

By: Tatiana

Chapter 1: It's Friday Night Again 

Serena glanced around the pub from behind the bar. It was one of those slow Friday nights at Andy's, rare but welcome. She propped her elbow onto the gleaming countertop and rested her chin in her hand. The band struck up a new song. She wrinkled her nose in distaste. They had been booked last minute. The house band had all come down with the flu and Andrew had called around town for a stand in group. These guys were the only band around that didn't already have a gig. Serena could hear why. They were awful. Every one of their songs sounded exactly alike. The tempo, a never changing, lulling beat. She yawned and rubbed the back of her hands over her eyes. 

The five band members looked as sad as they sounded. Every one of them was going bald but what little hair they did have was gray, stringy, and hung down past their shoulders. Their beer guts hung out from under their thin, dirty white T-shirts and folded over the waistbands of their tight, black, leather pants. To complete the look they all wore matching black leather vests. And to top it all off each band member had their very own pair of thick-framed sunglasses with black lenses. 

Serena applauded their effort to look cool but planned on skipping the sandwich she'd brought for dinner because of it. She pursed her lips and shook her head as she watched them perform. It was an insult to leather. With a deep sigh, she picked up a freshly washed glass and began to dry it with a clean white cloth. 

" Hey Serena," a man greeted as he sat down on the worn red vinyl covered stool nearby.

" Hey Dare," she replied in a flat, bored tone. Her eyes looked past him at the frightening scene on the stage.

Darien looked over his shoulder, following her gaze. His lip curled back and he cleared his throat. " What a waste of money." He shook his head. " You should have left the mike open. Anything is better than this!"

Serena grinned and set the glass aside. " Your usual?" she asked him.

" It looks like a slow night," he remarked, swinging around to face her and placing both of his forearms flat on the counter. " Make it a double."

" Ooooooo!" Serena laughed. " We've got ourselves a risk taker!" she teased as she flipped the towel across her left her shoulder.

" Just call me Evil Knievil," Darien declared as he watched her move around behind the bar, fixing his drink. She set the scotch and soda in front of him. He picked up his glass and raised it in salute before he took a swallow.

Serena smiled and poured herself a Pepsi. She leaned on the counter once again and watched as Darien sipped at his drink. He was a decent guy. Very, very good looking. His black unruly hair and clear, blue eyes painted a pretty picture. Combine that with his broad shoulders, his tall, muscular build and any woman couldn't help but sigh. To go along with his good looks he was kind and had a great sense of humor.

More than once he'd helped Serena with an angry drunk or a customer who was getting fresh with her. He had also taken a few passed out drinkers to their homes so they wouldn't drive drunk. He wasn't a big drinker himself. Serena usually saw him in the bar on the weekends and on an occasional weekday. He came to have a drink and unwind from his workweek. Sometimes he had a date. Usually he didn't.

" Why are you guys so slow tonight?" Darien asked. 

" I'm beginning to think it might be the Blues Brothers over there," Serena shrugged.

" Is that what they call themselves?" Darien asked.

" No but they defiantly look like wannabees," she replied, shaking her head.

" If only they sounded a little more like the real Blues Brothers," Darien commented.

" Yeah," Serena nodded in agreement. " I don't think they even have a name."

" No loss there," Darien leaned onto the bar and took another sip of his drink. He stared beyond Serena at the wall of liquor bottles, off in his own little world.

" Why the long face?" Serena asked him, pulling the towel off of her shoulder.

Brought out of his musings by the question, he looked over to her in surprise." I don't have a long face," Darien protested. 

" Come on! Don't try to pull that over on me Dare!" she laughed as she began to wipe down the already gleaming counter. " I've known you too long."

" Yeah, I guess you have." Darien admitted, scratching his head. " What's it been? Three years?"

" About that," Serena agreed. She pointed her finger at his nose. " Don't try and change the subject!" She went to stand directly across the counter from him. " What's up?"

" Do you always stick your nose in other people's business?" he grinned slightly.

" I'm a bartender," she said in a serious voice. " That's my job." Her lips spread to form a bright smile. " So spill."

" I never thought I'd be telling you about this kind of a thing," he shook his head in disbelief and finished off his drink. 

" It isn't male problems is it?" Serena demanded. She put her hands out in front of her. " Because if it is, I don't want to know!"

" No, no! It's nothing like that." Darien chuckled, almost choking on his last swallow of scotch and soda.

" Good," Serena sighed in relief. She pulled a wooden stool over and sat across the bar from Darien. She took a sip of her Pepsi and settled herself, ready to listen. " Fire away!" she declared.

Darien breathed deeply. " This is a little awkward for me." he laughed shakily and self-consciously. " I've always seemed to have girls chasing after me. I don't mean to sound arrogant but I can pretty much have my pick of single women around here." 

" That isn't so hard to believe," Serena commented under her breath with a smile upon her lips.

Darien grinned sheepishly. " Well," he continued. " I don't want just any single woman. I want one in particular."

Serena stared down into her Pepsi. She grabbed a stirring stick and began twirling it around in her glass.

" The thing is," He let out a sigh. " She isn't interested in me like that."

" Does she know that you feel this way?" she asked slowly.

" I've never told her if that's what you mean," he replied, shifting on his barstool.

" Excuse my saying so, but why the hell not?" Serena demanded. " Darien, you're right. You could have any woman you want." 

" Really?" he asked hopefully.

" Really," she confirmed. " But you can't leave it all up to them!

" So I should tell her?" Darien questioned uncertainly.

" Darien!" Serena admonished with a laugh. " I thought you were a little more smooth than that!"

" Not with her." Darien objected. " With her I'm shy and practically stutter every time I speak." he laughed ruefully.

" Do something outrageous!" she exclaimed.

" I'll send her flowers!" Darien declared with determination and slammed his fist on the counter.

" Flowers?" she snorted doubtfully. " No. I mean really outrageous."

" Like what?" he chuckled at her enthusiasm. 

" Like, next time you see her just hall off and kiss her!" Serena burst out, standing up.

Darien stared at her for a few moments, digesting her suggestion. He followed her suit and stood. Their eyes met and held. He slowly leaned over the bar. Her heart skipped a beat.

" Thanks Serena!" Darien smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. He took out his wallet, extracted a bill, and slapped it onto the bar top. " I'll see you tomorrow at the Halloween Party." With that he strode across the tavern's wooden floors and through the door with newfound confidence and determination. 

Serena let out the breath that she had been holding. Her shoulders drooped. She looked after Darien. He was already out the door. With a long, wistful sigh she shook her head from side to side with disappointment. Glancing down at the bar, she picked up the twenty-dollar bill that he had placed there.

" Oh well," she shrugged. " At least I got a tip out it. Not exactly what I was aiming for, but hey, it's better then nothing." 

Now she would have to wait till tomorrow to hear if he'd done it. He had said that he would see her the next day at the Halloween Party. 

" Wait a minute," she declared in puzzlement to herself. " What party?" Serena thought for a minute. Her mouth fell open. " Shit!" She cursed as she realized she'd forgotten about the party.

Tomorrow was the bar's annual Halloween Party. All of the customers and staff dress up in costumes, drink, eat, and dance till late into the night. So what was the problem? Serena didn't have a costume. She'd completely forgotten to get one. Andrew was going to kill her. Serena picked up the phone and dialed the number of the phone line in Andrew's upstairs office. He picked up after a few rings.

" Andy's, this is Andrew speaking." Came the answer.

" Drew, I've got a problem." Serena began.

" I thought we were slow tonight," Andrew said.

" We are," Serena agreed into the phone. " It's not that kind of problem."

" Is it some kind of woman problem? Because if it is…" Andrew stuttered hesitantly.

Serena grinned and rolled her eyes. " No, it's nothing like that."

" Good," Andrew sighed with relief. " So what's the matter?"

" You know the costume party tomorrow?" she asked.

" Yeah," he drawled out slowly.

" I forgot to get a costume," she admitted.

" Serena," Andrew groaned over the phone line. " What am I going to do with you?" 

" Well, you could give me the night off," Serena suggested nonchalantly.

" Not on your life!" Andrew exclaimed so loudly that Serena had to hold the phone away from her ear. She heard him let out a sigh." I'll pick something up for you to wear."

" Thanks Drew," Serena purred. " You're a lifesaver." She hung the phone back up on the receiver, smiling in relief. 

The band struck up a new song. Serena let out a sigh and stirred her Pepsi. Her forehead furrowed suddenly. Andrew had better not get her a stupid costume!

*****

The next two chapters will soon follow. I've got them written but just need to type them out. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks!


	2. Trick or Treat

Chapter 2 is here! Thank-you for the reviews! I love getting them! I didn't think I'd get that kind of a response to this story. Thanks so much for reading! I'll leave you get to the next chapter now. Enjoy!

Make it a Double

By Tatiana

Chapter 2- Trick or Treat

" What on earth am I wearing?" Serena cried as she stood in front of the full-length mirror in the upstairs office. " _Andrew_!"

Andrew poked his head through the door. His eyebrows shot up when he saw her. He gave a low whistle through his teeth. " Hey good lookin'!" he grinned.

" I am going to bash you over the head with this wand thingy!" she exclaimed while waving around a short, pink wand with a crescent moon attached on the end. 

Her costume was red, white, and blue. It had a white bodice with a short, blue sailor cape over her shoulders, fastened at her chest by a red bow and a golden broach with a crescent moon engraved on it. The skirt was also blue and extremely short. She wore elbow length, white gloves with red bands on the ends, knee high red boots with a tiny crescent moon on top, under each knee. Topping it all off was a gold tiara with a red gem in the center and a red ribbon choker adorned with a single crescent moon.

" What am I supposed to be?" Serena demanded of her employer. " A sailor fairy from the moon, slash, Super Woman?"

" Something's missing," Andrew observed, tapping the index finger of his right hand against his lips. He glanced over at the plastic package that the costume had come in. " The buns!" he snapped his fingers. Andrew grabbed up the package and showed her the picture. " Put your hair in buns like it shows." he commanded.

Serena glared at him; she was not amused. " What am I?"

" Its all the store had left in your size!" the man with sandy blonde hair cried in defense.

" What am I?" she demanded slowly advancing towards him brandishing her pink plastic wand. She waved it under his nose threateningly. 

" Some kind of kiddy cartoon character," he admitted quickly. " But I don't know which one. The manager said that it wasn't a very popular item in town. The cartoon is Japanese or something."

Serena sighed dramatically. She turned once again to the mirror, this time fixing her long blonde hair up into two buns on either side of her head.

" The things I do for you," she muttered darkly, shaking her head from side to side. " Why?"

" Because I am your boss and you love your job," Andrew replied smiling sweetly. " Speaking of your job, people are starting to arrive. You'd better get out there bartender!"

" Yes Sir!" Serena exclaimed and noting that he was dressed as an army official, she saluted him. With that she turned and stomped down the stairs and took up her position behind the counter, grumbling all the way. 

There were already about twenty people there. Serena sighed in relief when the regular house band struck up a song. Soon the place was packed with all kinds of characters and Serena was busy. The next few hours flew by.

" Serena," Andrew said, coming behind the bar. " I'll take over for a while."

Serena glanced at the clock. It was eleven o'clock, three hours since she'd begun. She gladly handed Andrew the drink she was mixing and went to a nearby table to sit down. The place was jammed. The dance floor was filled with various characters of all shapes and sizes, some scary, some clever, and some were just weird. 

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed someone was standing beside her chair. She turned her head to see a tall man in a full body gorilla suit. The ape asked her to dance. Serena thought about it for a few moments then shrugged. Why not? She accepted. The guy apparently had a sense of humor because he hopped up and down and grunted with pleasure. At least she hoped it was a guy.

The gorilla led her out onto the dance floor. The song was fast and the dance floor was hopping. The ape twirled her as best he could in the crush. Serena laughed. This gorilla wasn't all that bad. 

The song ended and the entire bar thundered with applause for the musicians on the stage. The band responded by striking up a slow song. The gorilla pulled her closer to him and they began to slow dance. It dawned on Serena that this gorilla could be Darien. She opened her mouth to ask the gorilla his name when she was suddenly swept into another man's arms. 

" I'm cutting in," a deep voice stated firmly.

Surprised, Serena looked up at the man who was now holding her close. He had on a black silk top hat and a white mask. He wore a black tuxedo with a crisp, white shirt underneath. His black cape, lined with crimson satin, swirled about their ankles. The dashing mystery man produced a perfect red rose and held it between their faces. A smile spread across Serena's lips. She reached out and accepted his offering. Without warning the masked man kissed her. She gasped as his lips touched her own but found herself melting into his warm embrace. After a few blissful moments he raised his head slowly and gazed down at her.

" Our love is like a rose, beautiful when in bloom, but it cannot last forever." he whispered softly. He raised a gloved hand to caress her face. Then, with a swirl of his cape he was gone. 

Serena glanced around in confusion. She stood alone on the dance floor, feeling vulnerable at the loss of his nearness. The song ended. She stumbled her way back to the bar and poured herself a drink. Who was he? Why did he kiss her? Why did she let him? Serena threw back her head and the drink was gone with one swallow. She glanced around at the crowded barroom, searching for the masked man in a black tuxedo. She let out a sigh. Would she ever see him again? 

*****

So, that's Chapter 2. I hope you liked it. Feel free to review! I enjoy reading what you think! Thanks for reading!


	3. The Night After

This chapter was able to be posted today thanks to a miserable cold that kept me home from school. As much as I don't like being sick, I'm glad that it had enabled me to finish this chapter and get it out to you all. I hope you like it! Read on!

Make it A Double

By Tatiana

Chapter 3: The Night After

" Hey Serene," 

" Hey Dare,"

" Did you have a good time last night?" Darien asked as he seated himself on a barstool.

Serena had been busy washing and drying glasses when he came in. She set aside the damp towel and moved to make him his usual scotch and soda.

" I guess," she sighed in reply. She set his drink in front of him.

" What's with the sigh?" he asked with a curious smile.

Serena stood with her weight on one foot, her right hip cocked, biting her lip between her teeth thoughtfully. " Were you there?" she asked. There was a little uncertainty in her tone.

" Um hmm…" Darien confirmed as he took a sip of his drink and nodded his head slightly.

Serena gazed at him for a few seconds. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it again. Darien looked at her in question. She took a quick breath and opened her mouth again.

" What did you come as?" she asked hesitantly.

Darien's eyebrows shot up. He set his drink down. " Serena, you wound me!" He clutched at his heart with both hands. Serena held her breath, her eyes filled with something akin to hope. " I was the damn dirty ape!" he declared with a proud grin. Her face sank. " Why?" 

" I thought it was you but I wasn't sure," she lied quickly. " It must have been hot in that thing." she commented lamely.

" It was," he agreed vehemently. He picked up his drink again. " So, who was that dashing man who stole you from my clutches?"

" I don't know," she sighed, her face adopting a dreamy expression. " I wish I did." She leaned her hip against the bar.

" Ohhhhh…" Darien smiled eagerly. " Was he romantic?" he asked.

" Very," she breathed.

" Dashing?" 

Serena nodded, staring off into space as she replayed last night's scene in her mind.

" Good kisser?"

" Extremely," she replied dreamily. 

" Handsome?"

The question brought Serena back to reality. " What?"

" I asked if he was handsome," Darien supplied.

" I don't know," she said. Her forehead wrinkled in thought. " His face was half-covered."

Darien thought for a moment. " He _was_ wearing a mask, wasn't he?" Serena nodded. " Gosh Serena, it sounds like you're in love." he teased.

" Maybe," Serena shrugged. " You aren't the only one anymore. Speaking of which, how did it go? Did you follow my advice." She looked at him, her eyebrows raised in question.

" Well, not precisely," Darien admitted. " But I tried."

" And?" Serena demanded. " Did she have feelings for you too?"

" I don't know yet," he shrugged.

" What do you mean you don't know?" Serena exclaimed with disbelief. " What did she say?"

" She didn't say anything," Darien replied with a helpless shrug.

Serena fell silent. Poor Darien. She felt terrible about giving his advice that didn't work. She reached across the counter and patted his shoulder sympathetically.

" Well," Darien sighed and rose from the stool. " I'd better go and find out."

" Find out what?" Serena asked.

" What she thinks about what I did," Darien replied. He laid his money on the countertop. " I'll see you later," he said in farewell.

" Good night," Serena said. She watched him walk out of the pub. She shook her head from side to side. She hoped it would work out for Darien. Despite the fact that she'd had a crush on him for the entire three years that she'd known him, she just wanted him to be happy. If the girl that he was after made him happy, Serena sincerely wished that Darien would receive a positive answer, even if it meant loosing him. 

About an hour later the bar was almost completely empty. Serena picked up the phone and dialed the upstairs number.

" Andy's," came the answer. " This is Andrew speaking."

" Drew, can you come down and take over?" she asked.

" Sure can," Andrew replied cheerfully. " Hey, thanks for working really late last night and tonight too. You must feel like hell."

" Yeah," Serena agreed. " But its nothing that a little sleep won't cure."

" Good thing too. You're the best bartender I have." he declared. 

" I'm the only bartender you have," Serena groaned, rolling her eyes.

" That may be, but you are still the best!" Andrew replied. Serena was forced to smile. "I'll be down in a sec," he promised.

" Thanks Drew," Serena hung up the phone. 

She retrieved her leather jacket from its place underneath the bar and pulled it on. Andrew entered and relieved her of her bartending duties. She trudged out to the parking lot. Serena stopped short when she saw a rose tucked under the windshield wiper of her car. Glancing around the parking lot, she pulled the long-stemmed, red rose from its place. There was a card tied to the stem with red ribbon. She unfolded the little note. It read:

__

Our love is like a rose, beautiful when in bloom, but can it last forever? I think this one can."

Serena studied the rose. It was a perfect half-bloomed rosebud. She squinted when something caught her eye as she was studying the soft petals. She felt the bud with her fingers. Her face was filled with puzzlement as she felt something solid inside the incipient flower. She spread the red petals from the center of the blossom. Her breath caught in her throat. 

Inside the rose was a ring. Serena extracted the diamond solitaire and held it close to her eyes. There was an engraving on the inside of the band. In the dim light, she could just make out the word. The inscription read:

__

Outrageous Enough?

Serena gasped. She looked up to she Darien leaning against the driver side door of her car. With tears streaming down her cheeks she laughed and threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly against him, as though he didn't believe that it was really happening. She felt him relax with relief and tenderness, as his embrace became tender.

" I take it that is a yes?" he chuckled softly.

Serena pulled back enough so that she could gaze into his brilliant blue eyes. " To which question?" she beamed, her voice filled with joy, her eyes with joy.

Darien threw back his head and laughed when a realized that he'd asked her two different questions. As his laughter subsided he bent his head towards her, smiling.

" Will you marry me?" he asked, looking deep into her eyes.

Serena giggled and pulled him to her for a lingering kiss.

" I take it _that_ is a yes," Darien ventured hopefully when the kiss ended.

Serena hooked her arms around his neck and grinned. " Make it a double." 

__

The End

Awwww…wasn't that sweet? I hope you liked it! I told you it was going to be short. Three chapters is very short for me. It's the shortest story I've ever written. I hoped you found it enjoyable. Please review. I'd like to hear what you think. Should I attempt another Sailor Moon fanfic or am I better off sticking with A Knight's Tale? Thanks so much for reading!!!


End file.
